Everybody Wants to Change the World but No one Wants to Die
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: It all started with a button, I'm not sure why I hit it but now here I am. I'm stuck in a house full of boys that are just about as clueless as I am but we all know one thing after a visit from an irritating man in a white suit, we have to stay alive. Newt/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I just started the Scorch Trials and I'm really getting into it so this stuff just popped into my head I have no clue where it's going but this could be fun so hopefully you can stick with me on this journey together also like I said I just started it so no spoilers please XD wow I used the word so alot **

My hand slammed down on the green button and everything went black. I wasn't sure if the light's had gone out or I had fallen asleep. The loudest thing I could hear was my breathing, but even that began to quiet down as my throat dried up. Dark room's were not my favorite. I forced myself to move my hands in front of my face and saw nothing, blinking didn't help either.

_Well that doesn't give me any indication of what's going on. What if this is a dream?_ I thought or might've spoken allowed I couldn't tell the difference at the moment.

_How do I know when I'm in a dream? _I tried to brainstorm and then put my hands to my throat as I remembered.

_I can't scream for help_ I realized. With that I toke a deep intake of air and let out a pathetic shriek that gave me goosebumps as it didn't echo.

_Ok what next_ I continued my brainstorming. Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise that reminded me of a fire alarm. It had taken me so off guard that I fell down. Along with the alarm came brief moments of green light that illuminated the now blank room. In front of me was a door and that was it, it was just me and the door. Also I took note of the fact that I was wearing a pair of comfortable plaid pajama bottoms, a blue shirt, and boots during the quick moments of light.

"Only one way to go but out" I sighed hearing my scratchy voice now and cringing at it. As stupid as it sounded I double checked to make sure there wasn't a fire on the other side by placing the back of my hand on the door knob and found it icy cold to the touch. My first two attempts to open it failed as I twisted the doorknob which made me start to panic as I threw my shoulder into it but got noting. Then suddenly I was able to throw the door open to find nothing but blackness lying ahead of me.

_Great so pitch blackness or nothing hmmmm decisions decisions _ I pondered as I rubbed my possibly now bruising arm. I threw the door open as wide as I could to help me see further into the blackness, but as I took my first step out the door immediately shut behind me and the alarms came to a stop.  
_Mother Flip_ I swore in my head with a stomp of my foot. Cautiously then, I threw my arms out to feel for anything until finally I came into contact with a wall. I traced my hand along it as I made my way forward starting to hear voices. Well I hope I was or else I was going crazy .

"Hey" I tried to talk again but it came out as a whisper.

_Man up! _I told myself as I now got on my hands in knees ready to crawl since I had run out of wall. Despite possibly bumping into a wall and corner a couple of times I finally managed to make a closer movement towards the voice's. It took me a second to realize they were real as something tripped over me earning a sharp pain in my stomach that knocked the wind out of me and I heard a loud thump. Then there were voices, a bright light, and I'm quite positive my hand got stepped on quite a few times.

"It's a shucking girl"

"Where's Teresa?  
"Minho you ok?"

"What's the klunk is going on?"  
The mix of voices told me. I sat myself up and ignored them as I rubbed my eyes to bring my vision back. Once I could finally see I noticed that I was surrounded by a group of all boys.

_Oh joy every girl's dream, bring out the ice cream and this is absolutely perfect_ I thought sarcastically.

"Hi"I nodded at them as I stood up and brushed myself off. This earned me nothing but confused looks and raised eyebrows.  
"Somebody wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked looking at them.

"How'd you get here?" This guy with black hair asked as he helped this Asian kid up off the floor.  
"Through a door" I told them feeling bad for being very generic with my answer's.  
"They're all locked" the Asian kid told me.  
"Well one of them wasn't" I started to cough up an attitude.  
"Aris kid, you know her" this strawberry blonde haired boy with a strange accent asked a much younger kid. The kid looked at me and shook his head.  
"Look if you don't believe me I can prove I busted my way in here I mean I have a bunch of forming bruises to prove it" I assured them as I started to up on my right sleeve but was amazed to find it unharmed and covered in freckles.  
"What?" I asked at loud as I looked at it.  
"Did you come from a maze as well" the asian guy asked me.  
"No, that's oddly specific. I-I-I hit a button but I don't know why, and then there was the alarms the lights and..." I gasped as I realized I really didn't know why I hit that button. There were looks of understanding now going all around well almost some were still giving me skeptical looks.  
"You got a name?" The black haired guy asked me.  
"Bri, it's short for Brienne, I think" I told them as I tried to recollect even that.

"Well it better be, because your life will be hard if you're named after cheese" the guy with the accent added.

**Yeah ending it here tell me what you guys think byE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok dude I could get Teresa and her general weirdness but this one is..." the Asian boy, Minho drifted off as I could feel him and the rest of the "gladers" follow me with their eyes as I paced once again around the house. After having introduced myself and explained to them that I was for sure not a part of this place called WICKED, I had gone through a quick roll call and back story of the guys now stuck with me.  
"And all the doors are locked?" I asked them as I tried them all once again.  
"No we've been here about a day and a half and never thought of that, thank goodness you showed up"Thomas answered.

"So she definitely doesn't work for WICKED going off the fact that she's not a genius" Newt added.  
"You know I can hear this commentary" I told them from another room pressing my hands against the bricked up windows and found my attempt unsuccessful as they barely budged.

"You don't want to go out there anyways, there's shuck faced cranks out there" Frypan told me as I paused for a minute in the main common room biting my lip and then another thought came to mind as I got on the ground.

"Well finding a way out would explain how I got in, and then things could unfold from there. Come on guys why aren't any of you asking questions?" I answered him finding the walls blank.

"Because they just lead to more" a random kid shouted out. On my arm there was a stray piece of dirty blonde hair that I pulled off to see if there was any sort of venting system that would move it, but it just fell to the ground.  
"Like that for example, how are we all able to breath if I can't find a ventilation system" I questioned whilst making a gesture to the fallen hair. I was met with silence and sat down cross legged facing the group of boys. With that I gave a shrug of my shoulders and just reclined into the ground a bit over dramatically.

_Why am I so calm?_ I questioned myself. If I were any normal person I'm definitely sure that I would've been bursting into tears asking for a pillow to cry into, but I was just acting like nothing was insanely wrong.

"I don't have germs you know, you all don't have to sit on the opposite side of the room as me" I assured them.  
"You're the second girl some of us have seen in awhile" Minho explained and I saw some of the kids go red which made me chuckle.

_Hang don't chuckle we are being serious here Bri_ I reprimanded myself.  
"And the first was Teresa?" I guessed looking at Thomas who seemed to have the most input about her, and he nodded at me before he excused himself and got up and went to one of the bedrooms.

"So what do we do now?" I asked them. There was nothing else to do at the moment and clearly these guys were far more advanced in survival skills than I was. Half of the boys looked between each other with worry as they realized I didn't have any useful information on me now, so things were still bad.  
"Look we can't worry to much, this isn't as bad as the maze and if they wanted us dead, we would be dead. So we should just hold out for food and see what happens. For the time being we have water though and that's a plus" Newt put out there taking charge for the moment before following after Thomas. We all nodded in agreement with him.  
"And we're all in comfy pjs" I added trying to lighten the mood which definitely didn't work. As if on cue though several stomachs began to growl, mine included.

"I'm regretting not saving the shuckin pizza now" Frypan whispered and we all nodded.  
"You're lucky you even got pizza" I complained a bit childishly as my mouth watered at the thought of pizza.  
"It won't be that bad" Minho tried to promise all of us, and apparently he spoke to soon because the next 2 day's were the worst thing I could possibly imagine. Most of it involved me hiding out in a room by myself trying to sleep and drink away the hunger. Several times I felt like throwing up but there was nothing in my stomach which just made thing's worse. It also didn't help that I could hear the boys painful moaning and groaning from the other room which gave me a sympathetic pain in my stomach along with the hunger. To top off the stomach pains came nightmares, weird nightmares where nothing even happened but I found myself sitting in a chair staring at a tv, I couldn't recall what I was staring at but I knew that the images were making me cry my eyes out and once the screen had gone black two buttons would appear before me, one green and one red. A large amount of stress weighed down on me as I tried to decide but after my hand would make it's first move I would wake up trying to catch my breath. Whatever I had done to get me here or whoever I had pissed off to be put here, I got the feeling they were enjoying all of this.

On the third day I tried to make myself get up, as I remembered some sort of medical knowledge stating that laying down was the worst thing to do whenever you're ill and it in fact made things worse.

With a grip on my bed I pulled myself forward receiving a slight shiver through my body as my feet touched the cold ground and slowly walked towards the common room. When I took my first steps in I found something that I thought couldn't be real. It was pallets covered with supplies and food. I almost cried at the sight.  
"Enjoy" a nasally voice interrupted my quick moment of joy making me jump. I turned to find a greasy looking man in an all white suit sitting at a desk with some food.

_Clearly this man doesn't understand the rules of fashion_ I snidely thought glancing at him.  
"Who are you?" I asked cautiously stepping towards him but finding myself pushed back by some sort of..force field? My ungraceful collision barely registered with the man.

"Hey?" I asked feeling annoyed now at the lack of response. Nothing.  
"Hey who are you?" I asked again but this time with a much more firm voice. The man looked up at me annoyed and put on a false smile.

"Enjoy, bring the other's out. Everything will be explained soon give it 30 minutes" he said in a monotone voice. I was about to make a comeback but he held a finger up stopping me and directed me to turn around. With a sigh of annoyance I grabbed a granola bar, that was quickly gone within two bites, and made my way to the guys dormitory. At first I softly knocked one the door not knowing what to expect, but my knock was met with the sound of snores so I quietly opened the door cringing as it squeaked, but none of them cared. I was absolutely unsure about what to do, did I wake up one and make sure a domino effect happened or wake up whoever was in charge and see if they listened to him better, I choose the latter and quickly decided to wake up Newt due to the fact that he did have a good leadership standpoint with the group and I didn't have to stand on my toes to wake him on a top bunk, where Minho was.

"Psst" I tried poking him wanting to once again be polite. It turns out being polite though doesn't get you anything when you're trying to wake up someone.  
"Hey" I said in a normal voice now shaking his shoulder which made me receive an annoyed groan from him.  
"The girl named after cheese decides to grace us with her bloody presence then does she?" he yawned rubbing his eyes.  
"Shut your stupid face and follow me" I told him smacking him on the arm.  
"Why?" he asked burrowing back into the covers.  
"Because I said so and there is food in the common room, now out" I told him leaving the room now hoping he would follow after.  
"You are a wee bloody control freak you are" he said following me now with more of a hop in his step, well as much as you can hop with having a limp and no food in your stomach after 2 days.  
"I am not a control freak" I snapped at him.  
"Yes mum" he jokingly backed off and I stopped him before we reached the room.  
"Only peer in, there's something weird that came along with our food" I whispered and he gave me a confused look.

"There's a weird man in there, and he surrounded by some sort of force field and he won't explain anything. It's absolutely annoying!" I told him.  
"But there's food" he said taking a step forward to get a full view.  
"There's also clothes and other supplies" the man added from his invisible box.

"I'll be back" Newt told me as he went to go get the others up. Within minutes you would've thought it was Christmas day as everyone ran out and got there food with huge eyes dazzled by the sight.

"Hold yourself back now shanks" , we don't want the floor littered with your barf" Minho warned them.

"What's this?" One of the boys asked as he held up a pink box from the pallet, that I immediately recognized.  
"That's mine you can't have it, pretend you never saw it" I quickly shouted as I snatched the box out of the kids hand with amazing speed and shoved it under my sheet as if that would make it all disappear.

"You can't claim that as yours. We share" another kid jumped in.  
"Trust me you don't want these" I assured them blushing now.  
"I want one" this kid Frankie exclaimed.  
"You know what you can get one when you have a nosebleed, it'll fix it right up" I told them with a nod of my head and I heard Newt and Minho let out a stifled chuckle behind me. I turned around saw them practically containing their laughter, clearly they knew what I was hiding.  
"What?" Before I could say anything else I quickly tossed it in my room and slammed the door shut.

"You ok?" Thomas asked as I found in front of weird guys force field now inspecting it.  
"Awesome" I told him sarcastically.  
"You?" I asked. He gave me a shrug which I answered with a nod. Once everyone had calmed down from the food showing up 30 minutes had passed and we were all sitting in front of the guy in the suit like it was some sort of class. Out of anticipation I began tapping my fingernails on the ground, which made me recieve an annoyed look from Minho so I sat on my hands. Finally though the man looked up from his book and let out a sigh as he placed it down.  
"Good you're all here" he said giving us all that fake smile again. He then proceeded to go into a talk about how basically the world sucks right now and that we were "the lucky ones" these days to survive everything and now we were being put through the variables to help save the world. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at this guy.

"Excuse me, but did we volunteer for this or did you take us from somewhere?" I stupidly asked interrupting him and I felt all eyes on me but all he did was give me a look and then he ignored me. My face got red at being ignored. Did he seriously expect me to just go along with with all of this.

"As we move into phase two I want you all to realize one thing and that is to not trust what you see. An example of this is the simulation we performed on all of you last night with the corpses"he explained. I suddenly felt myself be poked by a couple of the guys surrounding me.  
"She's real you bloody shucks" Newt snapped at them.  
"Thank you" I whispered to him and saw a small smirk on his face.

"Everything we have done has been completed for a reason. We have decided to up the ante now by doing something that we know will motivate all of you. You have all been infected with the Flare virus"

"What?!" I could us all whisper in astonishment.

"Our incentive for you to complete phase two is that we will give you the cure, once you're finished. It's all quite simple actually tomorrow you all leave at 6 am through the flat trans, it will be open for five minutes, anyone who decides not to leave will suffer a slow and painful death. After having left, make your way to open air, head one hundred miles north within two weeks ,and get to the safe haven. Understand?" he asked us as if we were idiots. We all gladly met him with silence just piss him off.  
"Can you hear?" he asked.  
"Yes" I told him annoyed now as if things couldn't get worse. I now have a deadly virus, I have no clue why the hell I'm here in the first place, and I'm being spoken too like I'm an idiot. Just then questions filled the room and the man, like he had before, ignored them all. As he glanced around at the chaos he had started his eyes landed on me and he gave me a terrifying look. It was a look that reminded me of one you give to an annoying child that's finally getting what they deserve when they get punished.

_I am being punished _I realized.


	3. Chapter 3

_What did I do_? I asked myself as I bit my thumbnail. The man had disappeared now and everyone was packing for tomorrow. Most likely I should've gotten up and helped but I seemed to be stuck where I was on the ground as terrible things ran through my head. I took a look at my hands, had they once been covered with someone else's blood, while I stood over a body? Or what if it was worse?

_No that can't be it ,that look couldn't have been directed on just me it was a trick of that wall he was behind just a trick_ I shook my head in disbelief.  
"Oi Bri?" Newt asked making me jump.  
"I'm sorry" I apologized as I got up ready to help at any moment and feeling embarrassed for my five minutes of being sedentary.  
"You alright there?" he asked and I nodded as a response. He gave me a quirk of his eyebrow.  
"What can I do?" I asked him before the subject went any further.

"Get your stuff out of your room and find a place to stay in ours for the night we don't want anything going wrong tomorrow so stay close to us. Also get a watch and pack whatever you can carry on your back" I looked behind him at the slowly emptying pallets and saw that one watch was left now and it was a ridiculous shade of glow in the dark pink.  
"Did y'all seriously leave the pink one behind on purpose for me?" I asked him as I went and picked it up.

"Y'all?" he questioned.  
"Bloody?" I said back to him, making myself chuckle.  
"Don't girls like pink?" he asked as if it was obvious. I gave him a dirty look.  
"ANY OF YOU SHUCKS WANT THE PINK WATCH?" he shouted and all the boys gave him a resounding no, with a roll of his eyes he handed me the standard looking black watch he had on and took the bright pink one.  
"I make it look pretty damn good" he acknowledged as he modeled it.

"You do, thank you" I assured him before walking off to my dorm to pick up all of my three items, that weren't even mine and that was my blanket,bathroom supplies, and a pillow, which I had to leave knowing that that would take up a lot of space in my pack.  
"I guess there is an upside to being sent here with only the clothes on my back" I said out loud as I carried the bundle out to the common room and began packing it with the new supplies. There was even a whole new set of clothes in their for me, that I quickly changed into.

"Light's out!" Minho's voice called out after I had changed into the new clothes. Quickly I grabbed my blanket to find a place for me to sleep in the guy's dorm but it was packed to the max and I was definitely not ready snuggle up with any one of them.  
_That would be awkward, hi guy I just met and who's name I can't remember can you scooch over so I can get some shut eye thanks_ I imagined how it could go down in my head.  
"I'll stay out here" I told whoever was still listening as I threw my blanket down and made one last use of my pillow before tomorrow.  
"Goodnight all" I yawned as I forced myself to shut my eyes. There was no answer.  
"Goodnight" I said again waiting for an answer it just sounded like the best way to end the day on a positive note of having some wish you a good sleep.  
"We heard you, would you like to be tucked in?"I could hear Minho ask.  
"Sassy much?" I asked him.  
"Goodnight" a chorus of voices came from the room shutting us up, making me smile.

It'll be good to get out of here it's only been several days but I already know I'm tired of being confined within these walls. We are all too squished in this place, but then what if this is playtime compared to what we're going to face tomorrow?

_Shut up annoying negative voice! _was my last thought before I went to sleep.

_I typed away at a keyboard very quickly and harshly as I stared at something on a screen. _

_"No,no,no,no,no stay with me, come on" I whispered in a desperate voice as I saw what happened before me.  
"There's nothing you can do now she's going to turn into a monster" a voice from the distance told me.  
"No she won't. I've got to save her" I firmly told them whilst rubbing at my eyes now trying not to cry.  
"There's nothing you can do" it repeated.  
"I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING SHE'S MY SISTER" I shouted at them feeling my throat strain at the volume and burst into pathetic sobs that were only accepted of five year olds. Why did she have to be the brave one and leave her alone and scared with only the ability to watch over her from afar. Now I was going to be alone and have to be the brave one but I couldn't do it. It was against our system as siblings, I would be the smart and helpful one and she'd do things full throttle with no fear. I felt anger broil up in me now at what was going on. They were going to pay for this no matter what the cost. What I would do would make them wish they had never thought of the terrible things they were putting people through.  
"Why don't you take a step back and give yourself a breather" the voice told me as it pulled me back and got me to my feet. I gave the voice a look and made sure they could feel every bit of hatred I was feeling towards them.  
_

_"Yeah that sounds like what I need" I told them through gritted teeth as I began my walk. Behind me I heard some sort of whisper and suddenly found myself in front of a white door._

"Stop!" I exclaimed as I woke up breathless and clutched my head as the weird dream all rushed through my mind again. After I quickly calmed myself down I saw the kid Aris standing their frozen in terror at my outburst.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean that literally go on ahead" I assured him and glanced at my watch that said 5:30.  
"I think I have an internal alarm clock, when it comes to waking up at specific times, you probably have one too" he whispered not wanting to wake the others, although I'm sure that was a fail after what just happened.

"Yeah, probably" I told him just agreeing to whatever he said as I began to repack everything up and triple checked everything just to be sure. Actually I repeated a lot of tasks that morning as I helped everyone double check their packs and make sure we could carry as much of the supplies on the pallets as we could, I was up for anything to keep my mind off the dream.  
"How ya feeling?" Thomas asked me as I inspected his pack now.  
"I think we can start our sentences differently than that whenever we meet each other" I answered him with as much of a smile as I could muster and he gave me a half smile back as well.  
"I'll try something different. I like turtles" he joked.  
"That's amazing to hear Tommy" I applauded him.  
"Hey, only I get to call him Tommy, not you" Newt interrupted us as he came out of nowhere.  
"Got it" I mocked him with a over dramatic salute.  
"I don't think she's taking me seriously Tommy" Newt told Thomas pretending I couldn't hear him.  
"I don't think so either" he replied back.  
"What you guys talking about?" I joked with them.  
"Hedgehogs Bri, they're bloody fascinating. Just like my pink watch" he told me giving me a wink.  
"I would return that,but I can't wink" I told him.  
"Sure you can?" I gave him an example of my wink and he quickly shook his head.  
"You're right that's not at all attractive on you" he patted me on the head and I quickly swatted at his hand while he walked off.  
"You're good...Tommy" I whispered the last part to him after checking one more thing in his pack.  
"You're a rebel" he joked back and I gave him a pat on the arm letting him go.  
"Minho you're up" I said next bringing him forward.  
"On a scale from a slug to being superhuman how fast can you run?" he asked. I was caught off guard by the question.  
"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Are you shucking serious? I need to make sure everyone can keep up" he stated.  
"Honestly?"  
"Honestly"

"I'm a good speed walker, not saying I can't run I'm just built better for other exercises for a long period of time" I cautiously told him. As much as I could remember I knew I sucked at running and when I did run, I ran like...well, a girl.  
"You ok with being a bit in the back?" he asked.  
"Yes" I told him. In sync we checked our watches to see it was now 6:00 am. We all looked to the wall to see it turn into a strange shimmering mist.  
"Thanks" he whispered before making his way to the front. I quickly adjusted the straps on my back and settle my rapidly beating heart.

_It's an adventure, this could be fun. It's an adventure, this could be fun_ I told myself repeatedly and then shook my head at the thought and how stupid it sounded.  
_Shuck it and get real girl you're infected with a deadly disease, you have no clue where you're going, and you hardly know these guys it's ok to be scared. _

Apparently I needed to stop having internal conversations with myself because now a majority of the group was gone. I tried to make my way forward to get this over with but was stopped as Newt nearly clothes lined me on accident. He clearly underestimated my shortness.

"You'll go through with me slow polk" he told me.  
"You're slow too?" I asked him and then quickly looked at the leg he limped on. I immediately regretted it when he caught me I tried to look anywhere but at him as he didn't answer my question.  
"Come on lady's first" he said giving me a gesture to move forward.  
"Can you go first?"I asked a bit childishly.  
"Why?"

"Because just in case there's a monster on the other side it'll eat you first" I honestly told him.  
"You are so brave and generous" he sighed as he stepped forward and I got a hold of the back of his shirt so I wouldn't be to far behind, and we went through into pitch black darkness.

_Ahhh flip no_ I complained now that I couldn't see anything and tightened my grip on Newt's shirt out of fear. I had gone from a terribly claustrophobic house to my worst nightmare as I began to think about what waited for us in the dark, not to mention there was most likely any room for us try and run for safety if anything were to happen. Luckily I wasn't the only freaking out as the space was filled with the other Glader's voices.

_You can do this be brave, she would be brave, do this for her_ the little voice in my head told me. But then I realized I was talking about the girl I was crying over in my dream, my "sister"? At the moment I didn't have time to think any further on that right now, I had to focus on our current surroundings. Once I had let go of Newt's shirt I threw my arms out to find us in a hallway. I was suddenly pushed forward as Thomas accidentally bumped into me when he stepped through the Flat Trans and I got sandwiched between him and Newt for a moment on the ground.  
"Geeze Tommy" Newt said as we tried our best to disentangle ourselves in the dark.  
"Kind of hard to watch my step in here" Thomas replied.  
"I'm fine don't worry about me guys" I blurted out.  
"Everyone shut it! Are we all here? Count off" Minho shouted from the front. We all counted down to twenty one which was a good sign.  
"Good we'll start moving forward and stop if we see anything" he said and we were off. I tried my best to tough it out and hoped that no one was laughing at my pathetic weezing and gasps for lungfuls of air.  
"You can slow down we'll stick with you" Thomas and Newt whispered to me multiple times as we traveled along the straight path.  
"No" I stubbornly told them as I pushed on and felt my calves and chest burning, all I desperately wanted was a drink of water. I did not want them to see how weak I really thought I was.

"Stop" one of the kids shrieked making us all halt in our tracks and I heard a whisper.

"Did you guys hear that?" Minho asked, there were several affirmations but I'm pretty sure a majority of us had no clue what exactly the whisper said. All of us were quiet now as we hoped for the whisper to repeat itself and then suddenly I heard it, the voice was something reminiscent of a sick old man as it stated  
"One-chance deal. Go back now, you won't be sliced."

"What's that mean?"  
"Should we listen to it?"

"We shouldn't" Questions rang through the hallway.  
"What if it's just trying to scare us? We were all given one instruction and it's gotten us this far we should follow it" I shouted up to them. I had no idea where all that self confidence came from, but there were still some disagreements with me from the Gladers.  
"Good that, you heard her" Minho agreed taking charge ready for us to move forward again.  
"Will I call you Brigadier Bri now?" Newt whispered trying to lighten the situation.  
"Trying to hint at the fact that I'm a bossy control freak again? Because I'm not"  
"I never said those three words" My quick retort was cut off as the whisper went off again saying:

"You're all dead. You're all going to be sliced. Dead and sliced." I felt goosebumps now and tried to feel around for something to grab onto in the dark that would help me get rid of my fears. Out of nowhere a memory appeared in my mind.

_Thunder crashed outside and I quickly hid under my blankets and covered my ears. I heard a woman chuckle and she pulled my blanket back with a smile on her face. She was beautiful and exuded kindness  
"Are you scared?" she asked me. I slowly nodded my head and cringed as thunder crashed again.  
"Come here baby" she said as she swept me up in her arms and rocked me back and forth.  
"You know what I do when I get scared? Really really scared?" she asked._

_"What?" I asked. _

_"When I get scared I sing a song in my head or out loud if no one is around" she told me.  
"Really?" I asked her disbelief.  
"MMmmhmm it's a very old song it goes, whenever I feel afraid I hold my head up high and whistle a happy tune so no one can expect I'm afraid, make believe you're brave and the trick will take you far you may be as brave as you make believe you are" and then she comedically whistled whilst tickling me earning a giggle. _

I felt a pain in my stomach at the memory as I wanted to have someone just tell me it was going to be ok, and as if by magic somebody grabbed onto my hand, which I soon realized was Newt's to help lead me forward but it was still a comfort and it was what helped me keep going.

**Woooo three chps in a row, wait that didn't make sense cuz all chapters are in a row errmmm anyways I hope y'all liked it please tell me if you do reviews,favorites, and follows are what fuels me. Have a magical day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG so last night was super fun I went to a corn maze which if you do it without a map is kind of freaky but fun at night anyways whilst I was doing it I was like ey what better way to prep for writing my story than doing this although now Im regretting not wearing my super cool glow in the dark sneakers they would've been so useful, don't judge I know you think they're cool tooXD Anyways just wanted to put that out there!**

_I'm not gonna make it_ I thought or tried to as I was to busy keeping up with everyone as the freaky whisper had motivated us to pick up our speed. It was hard to breath and when I did I got a taste of penny's in my mouth from the rank air. The only thing I could hear now was my heartbeat and our pounding footsteps  
_Oh god_ _I'm sweating_ I quickly realized in embarrassment as Newt was still leading me on as I clutched onto his hand. It was a minor and stupid thing to think about especially at this moment but as far as I was concerned this was the first time a guy had ever held my hand in my recorded memory.

"We're gonna slow down" Minho finally shouted though and I did not hold back as I shouted "Oh thank god" in relief.

It took me a second or two to try and force my body to slow down as my legs had been in a mode of automatically just propelling me forward, but once I had came to a nice walk I could feel the soreness in them.  
"I think it got warmer in here" Thomas randomly pointed out.  
"Or that's just from us exerting ourselves" I tried to blurt out. I gave Newt's hand a squeeze before finally letting go and quickly rubbing my sweaty hands on my disgusting pants that I could feel dirt fly off of as I patted them, which made me cough.  
"Thanks" I whispered to him.

"You'd have done the same" he said. That struck me dumb for a second because I didn't know if he was referring to holding hands because your scared and you're trying to comfort someone or holding hands to help pull a person away from something dangerous.

_Cut it with the boy issues thinking!_ I reminded myself.  
"You guys did this everyday in a flippin maze?" I asked them as my steps began to feel shorter and I was trying not to trip over my own feet. My question was unanswered as a blood curdling scream ran down the hallway making me clutch to the wall behind me as my ears rang. I heard movement next to me as Thomas followed it and I was unsure if I should do the same in case anyone else needed help but the scream only came from one person. There was shouting but it all fell on deaf ears, then suddenly the screams eerily came to a stop.

"Thomas what's wrong?" Minho's voice rang out from all the others.  
"His head it's-it's-it's gone. It's is really hard to explain but something took his head off and turned it into a big metal ball and then it just rolled away" Thomas sputtered out. Suddenly something bumped into my foot making me jump and let out a frightened gasp.  
"What's wrong?" Newt immediately asked.  
"It just bumped into my foot" I whispered to terrified to even speak aloud in case it came back to life.  
"Stand still" he warned me.  
"Be careful" I warned him. I could feel him kneeling down to pick it up but it turned out to be extremely heavy. Since it hadn't committed any murderous acts again, I knelt down as well to help him pick it up, although I'm sure I barely did any work as my arms were practically shaking. The first thing I noticed was that it was sticky and had a coppery scent to it.  
_Blood_ I quickly recognized. The second was that it was absolutely heavy and we couldn't get it off the floor anyways.

"We got it, it stopped at Bri's foot" Newt assured them and gave a quick description of it. There were several voices telling us to turn back now and I could practically feel the fear circulating through all of us.  
"We have to keep moving forward, everyone stay a few feet from each other, and if anything goes for your head punch the living crap out of it" Minho advised. I clenched my hands into fist very prepared now to run, because this was much scarier then a haunting whisper in the dark. Another Glader was attacked again as we we ran, that was severely to close for comfort for me. This time none of us stopped and it hurt me to do such a terrible act.  
"Cover your ears" Newt told me as the screaming went on longer then I expected and was making me start to tear up a bit. I did as he told me and felt some comfort in the notion as it helped blocked it out.

I would've thought we were never gonna stop again until we all came to a sudden halt without my knowledge and I bumped into Newt's back. This time I didn't bother apologizing through my heavy breathing because it was to much effort to talk.

"Why'd we stop?" I could hear Frypan asked up ahead.  
"Because I nearly broke my shins running into some stairs" Minho informed.

_STAIRS YES STAIRS _ I mentally rejoiced. I had half the mind to just run up them myself and maybe even pass Minho whilst doing it just to see what was at the top.

"Well lets flippin climb them" I just told them a bit confused about why we were pausing.  
"You're speaking my language sister" Frypan agreed.  
"I'm so glad you both have such an amazing sense of direction" Minho replied sarcastically and then went up the stairs. For being as clumsy as I am I surprisingly handled walking up stairs in pitch black darkness to be successful minus one stumble that may have a occured.  
"OW" Minho shouted as we heard a light bang.

"What'd you hit?" Thomas asked next to me.  
"I think I hit the shuckin ceiling" he replied and I could almost visualize him rubbing his head. For a second I could hear him moving his hand along the top and then there was a bright bit of white light that blinded us all and brought the temperature of the hall about 3 degrees higher. Then as quickly and the light had appeared it disappeared.  
"Sooo I think I found a way out" Minho told us over the complaints about blindness.  
"Very observative" I applauded him. I don't know I how knew this but I could feel Newt leave my side as he ran up to the front.

"Here take this to help wedge it open" he offered Minho.  
"Ok shanks prep yourselves now" Minho warned. I looked down and covered my eyes as the hatch was opened again, this time it wasn't to bad as my eyes adjusted to it but they still felt like they were dilated as everything glowed.  
"Much better" a voice sighed to my left.  
"Where the hell are we?" I asked trying to readjust my clothing to making myself feel a bit cooler.

"Look's like the shuckin sun, I don't see anyone out there though" he explained.  
"Then let's get out there we're wasting time" Winston suggested enthusiastically. Newt and Minho pushed the door all the way open now and we all had to have our eyes readjust again. I looked down at my hands and saw they were already turning pink from the burning sun. I didn't attempt to look out the hatch because looking into that felt like I would go blind.  
"We might have to wait till nightfall" Newt suggested.  
"Unless WICKED really wanted to make our lives hell and give us no nightfall" I muttered.  
"You're spending to much time with Tommy back there" Newt replied.  
"I'm quite pleasant company thank you very much" Thomas retorted back. There was a chuckle that passed through the line.  
"Whoa watch out" Winston said as something shiny appeared in the hall with us. I looked at it and saw this weird silver blob floating above his head.  
"Winston you should-" but my warning was cut off as it attacked his face making him stumble down the stairs bringing me along with him as he tried to grab for something. I felt my body collide with the metal steps and tried to cover my head as I threw my leg against the wall to stop us which slowed us down. When we finally stopped I saw stars before my eyes, but Winston was dealing with something much worse as he clawed at his face whilst the metal thing seemed to be trying to melt his face off. Surprisingly his resistance was almost working but just for a minute as the stuff would drip around his fingers. With that in mind I had a feeling this wasn't such a lost cause as I got down to help him as I placed a knee on his chest holding him down.  
"What the hell?" he shouted.  
"I'm helping, just-just-just" I stuttered as I tried to think about what to do. Adrenaline was kicking in but another part of my mind wanted to just get up and run away. I was about to place my hands on top of the silver goop but I could feel extreme heat radiating off of it.

"Hold on" I told him rummaging through my bag for the sweater I had found as I wrapped my hands around it.  
"We've got to do this together" I shouted at him over the screaming. With as much bravery as I could muster I placed my hands on top of the stuff and we pulled. My sweater barely helped prevent my hands from burning. After several minutes a shudder worthy pop indicated that it had worked and I fell backwards tossing the thing the rest of the way down the stairs. I looked at my hands which began to blister a bit and blew on them to try and take the pain away but that hardly helped, and it wasn't the worst thing to complain about at the moment. I had to hold myself back from asking Winston an idiotic question such as "are you ok?".  
"What was that?" Minho asked making me jump as I saw that everyone was right behind me now with shocked looks on their faces.

"Magic"

"Stuff that must be new tech"

"Did you see that thing? Came right out the ceiling that did" Conversations began around me as I leaned against the wall trying not to use my hands and shakily got up. Winston made no effort to do anything.  
"We're leaving, now" Minho finally decided.  
"Couldn't agree more" Newt added.  
"I'm ready" I put in.  
"Thomas, you, me, and Newt are going up first ok?" Minho nodded towards Thomas. My adrenaline must've still been pumping as I got in a firmer stance and told him  
"Me too" whilst crossing my arms. Everyone looked at me and I honestly couldn't believe I said it either but being able to be outside of this little hellhole right this minute seemed like the best thing right now to put my mind off what just happened. I knew there were probably worst things ahead but at the moment I had conquered my greatest fears of being trapped in a pitch black dark tunnel for them and I felt like this was the least they could do for me.

There was a look that passed between the three of them and I could practically read their minds saying _Who does she think she is_? And maybe they were right, what made me so special to think I could allow myself to go up there with them?  
"I'm not part of this group, so you can't tell me no and you can't stop me" I added while also trying to mentally tell them to please let me out.  
"Fine then" Minho said throwing his hands up in the air and I gave him a nod of thanks as I followed them to the front.

**Hello, sorry this is soo short but I just wanted to get this updated hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know if you did thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows like I said they're my fuel and I hope you have a magical day also halloween is coming up are you guys dressing up? SOrry just wanted to leave a little question there. **


	5. Chapter 5

"You've got some shuckin guts pulling a move like this" Newt whispered behind me as we ascended the steps. Already I could feel the temperature rising as people gladly stepped to the side letting us through.  
"Well thank you" I just responded wiping some sweat off of my forehead.  
"Not exactly a compliment"  
"Bravery can either make you look really stupid or really heroic with us" Minho put in eavesdropping on us.  
"Tommy sure as hell knows a lot about that. You give him one rule to follow and he just blatantly ignores it" Newt finished our short conversation as we had reached the top.  
"We'll probably have to cover ourselves or risk getting second degree sunburn" Minho suggested.  
"We could use these for cover and share them" Newt put in motioning to some of the packs we made out of the sheets we used at the dorms.  
"Yeah and if any cranks are out there we can scare them with our ghost like appearance" Thomas joked and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I don't think being the comedic relief is your role here" I whispered to him as Minho and Newt were dressing each other up finding way's to wear the sheet with the most protection.  
"You're input would be nice too Bri, since you were so adamant to get out there" Minho snapped after he nearly choked himself trying to wear the sheet one way.  
"Because I look like the know all of sheet wearing techniques?" I asked crossing my arms. I was feeling better now that I put the incident with Winston to the back of my mind, telling myself that at least he was still alive.

"Well you're the palest shank here, so you might know some smart ways to keep your skin all safe outside Snow White" he pointed out and that made me laugh. My skin did have the look of never leaving indoors to it, which was why I was starting to sunburn so easily even if not standing in direct light.

"First of all,thank you. Second you really think that if there's one thing that's stuck with my empty memories it's how to hide from the sun? All my idea's are things you guys already thought of" I shrugged. There was an annoyed sigh as we saw Newt's legs disappear up top and into the open air with the sheet thrown over him like a shawl.  
"Let's go Tommy before they start arguing about bloody hair care" Newt shouted down. We all copied the way he was wearing it and followed him out. As soon as I reached the top I felt like I couldn't breath and that I need something to drink now as the hot air dried me up.  
"You all alright?" Minho asked as we were all out.  
"Well I'm pretty sure we're all in hell now which makes me sad because I didn't think I'd end up here but I sure knew you would Minho" Newt pointed.  
"My eyes burn" Minho replied. I stepped a few steps away from them glancing around in a slow circle. I couldn't see much because my eyes were all squinted from the brightness and the sand flying everywhere until

"I think I see something or it's my first mirage" I exclaimed pointing towards these medium sized dots in the distance and beyond that a mountain range

"I see it to" Newt agreed as he looked on with me.  
"That looks about a good 30 somewhat miles maybe less" Minho examined.  
"How do you know that?" Thomas asked.

"Because I used to be a runner shuck-face I get a feel for these kinds of things"  
"Do you think everywhere else is like this?" I asked.

"Let's hope not I could settle for a nice tree or creek" Minho sighed.  
"Patch of grass would do me some good" Newt put in.  
"I want a shuckin swimming pool" Thomas added. I could feel them all looking at me waiting to hear what I wanted. What did I want? That was a good question.  
"A home is what I want" I finally decided my voice sounding a bit sad and then shuddered at that. I had to stop with this whole woe is me pity party because that just made me sound like a spoiled brat around these guys who have clearly had it worse for the past couple of years.

"Come on let's get everyone out" Minho nodded to Thomas as they walked back towards the tunnel. Suddenly a thought popped into my head as I turned towards Newt.  
"You've got a quizzical look about ya" he noticed, and then made a motion for me to get under his sheet. I quickly moved under and helped hold a portion of it up once I had brought my down, it seemed to get hotter once I got closer to him.

"It's a weird idea but do you think they just made us go in a sort of big circle?" I asked him, because honestly I hadn't seen the outside of the dorms so it could've been that way.  
"No they wouldn't be that cruel, well that's debatable, but for the brief moment we had windows before you came I didn't see any mountains" he explained. Well there went my moment for trying to come up with a brilliant theory.  
"How you feelin'?"I asked wanting to start a conversation as I handed my sheet to one of the emerging Gladers, that was coming out of the tunnel, I had a guess that we were gonna be sharing.

"Like I'm in paradise" he sarcastically answered with a chuckle and I jokingly elbowed him in the gut which took him by surprise as he gave me a mock offended look.  
"Bloody hot, if you want the truth I can feel the heat through my shoes" he told the truth. That I had to agree with.

"Stay close and you idiots best not get lost since we're just going shuckin' straight" Minho shouted from the front.

_Oh great running my heart out again_ I mentally complained.  
"You must really hate running" Newt laughed at me. Had I verbally said that out loud?

"What?" I asked my voice going an octave higher than I wanted it to be.  
"Don't ever lie to people your face is insanely readable" he explained as we started speed walking.  
"No it's not" I told him. I looked at him and he scrunched up his face and let out a girly sounding grunt and then an annoyed sigh while gritting his teeth.  
"That's you" he laughed.  
"I am not afraid to elbow you again Mr." I threatened jokingly.  
"Wherever you were before I take it, it was very sedentary?" he asked.  
"Probably, I'm hoping I was just a princess that ate bon bons all day, no wait pizza and gooey brownies" I corrected myself.  
"If that's true I will gladly take over your life if you die" he responded.  
"Really? Thanks, that means a lot" I said sarcastically. I had to resist the urge now to go for my water in this intense heat, as we broke into a jog.  
"Newt" I said to him.  
"Yes"  
"I know this is weird with what we are going through and all but I'm glad you're able to stay light in all of this" I told him the truth.

"It's no good to just sit down and moan about things, you have to keep on moving no matter what" he said in a monotone voice as if he'd repeated that to himself before.

_Do I ask a question or not?_ I pondered not knowing what his reaction would be.  
"Sounds like a good motto" I replied to him not wanting to go into any uncomfortable territory, I didn't know if we were at that stage in our acquaintance-ship yet, or friendship...I'm not really sure at the moment. Whatever we are going to call this I could tell he was relieved to not go any further on it. There was a commotion up at the front and I saw that we were a bit behind. We sped up to the rest of the group, which had stopped and was staring at two figures running towards us.  
"Pack tighter together, if these shanks give us trouble attack them first chance you get" Minho ordered as we got in a tight circle.  
"With what ours full of valuables?" I whispered looking at him which earned me a soft elbow to the stomach from Newt. The two figures which I now assumed were Cranks were approaching now and when they had finally reached us I saw that they were covered in rags. It reminded me of some weird type of mummy. They began to circle us and I felt the group tighten our formation at this move and I could see the light in the Cranks eyes as they smiled at our showing of slight fear.  
"Who are you?" Minho asked. They ignored him. I tried to examine them and saw no sign of weapons they were just observers, which meant I could definitely pretend to be tough in front of them and not have to worry about any sudden attacks. Even if they tried I had a whole group of guys ready to help me out.  
"Hey you deaf?" I snapped at them about shocked at my abruptness. I sounded like a bad ass when I pretended to be tough.  
"We're cranks, came to check you out. See if you've got the flare" one of them explained and it was a woman's voice.

"Well Santa came early this year, because if that's what you wanted to know you got your wish. Run along now I'm sure you have more important matter's to attend to like finding new ways to stylishly wrap yourselves up in an idiotic fashion."

"Bri, shut up" I heard collective whispers behind me as I might've pushed the tough girl persona bit to far.  
"That's not the only question we've got for you" the other figure spoke now and it was a man.  
"How'd you get here?" the woman asked. Minho explained to them our situation but tried to get answers out of them which they just responded with ominous phrases.

"Best you learn who to make friends with and who to avoid. Or kill. Better learn right quick if you're coming our way. And that's just the Cranks, you still have got the other group to worry about. The one that's supposed to kill you all" the woman finished off before she made a motion to her partner and they ran off together back into the city.

_Oh joy something else we need to worry about_ I sighed as we stared at them until they seemed to disappear.

**Hello I hope you liked this, sorry for the shortnessand I hope you all had a lovely weekend mine mostly involved crocheting, a mountainload of homework, and watching someone play the Last of Us on youtube which I now want to play, and yes I know I lead an exciting life. Anyways thanks for the favorites and follows and please review if you enjoyed this chapter reviews really motivate me. Also i'm trying to come up with a visual for Bri which one do you guys like better I'm thinking maybe Elizabeth Lail or Emily Kinney or if you have other suggestions let me know! Have a magical day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the appearance of the two cranks setting us back for a bit we kept on moving, and it may have just been me but it felt like the more we walked the less we seemed to be getting closer to the city in this agonizing heat. Thankfully though the sun was lowering after what felt like forever.

"Finally the darkness has come yay!" I said with relief as the sun dipped below the horizon and we could take the sheets down now. My arms felt rubbery from holding it up so long with Newt, so I had to shake them out to bring feeling back into them.

"It must be the little things in life that make you so cheery" Newt said copying my motions as he stuffed the sheet in his pack.  
"Well I'm not saying I wouldn't jump for joy if someone gave me a puppy" I randomly replied.

_A puppy? Out of all the things you'd jump for joy for it's a puppy?_ I questioned myself. To pester him I just whistled a random tune, whilst looking at him.

"Very well done, that's something you can show me up on" he applauded rolling his eyes in mock annoyance.  
"You can't whistle?" I asked him as I turned around trying to show off my walking backwards skill that failed as I tripped over my own feet. Figures, I've got a whole dry desert to walk around and I can still trip like the klutz I am. Newt held out a hand and helped me up.  
"To answer you're question no I can't, it was about as useless as topiary in the Glade" he answered.

"Topiary that's a good word" I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"I have quite the vocabulary too" he joked back.  
"So you really can't?"  
"Can't"  
"I'll help ya" I decided looking at him.  
"While we are walking to a city full of basically zombies, whilst being infected with the same disease ourselves?" he asked.  
"Well playing a game of eye spy wouldn't be very fun out here so yeah" I told him.

"I'll pretend to listen and care" he nodded.  
"Ok so make a small o with your mouth, try not to smile because then that makes it impossible and you just, you know blow out, like so" I instructed as I did a wolf whistle.  
"Take me out to dinner first Sweetie, you ain't gonna get all of this on the first date" Minho shouted from the front making us laugh.

"Go on try it" I turned towards Newt. He gave me a strange look with this funny twinkle in his eyes as he attempted it and I let out an idiotic coughing/choking sound as I tried to politely hold back my laughter.  
"You really can't!" I told him. And then I stood on my toes to get up to height with him and reached a hand out to pinch his cheeks together.  
"This is not helping" he muttered out.  
"Try it now" I told him. He attempted it and it was a bit more successful then the last time, on his second try he actually got a whistle out.

"There you go! Now say fluffy bunny" I joked and he lightly pushed my hand away with a smile on his face making me laugh.  
"Well this ain't too bad right now, kinda nice"  
"Isn't" he corrected me.  
"Hm?"  
"Isn't not ain't" he tried to copy my accent.  
"Well that's jus the way I talk now misser if you don' like it well den too bad swee' cheeks" I jokingly messed up my accent. An ear piercing female scream ran out through the night that struck us all silent as we stopped in our places.

"That sounds like someone going through the changing" I could hear Newt whisper beside me as he seemed to stare off into space for a moment.  
"Grievers?" Frypan asked.  
"No, it's to dry out here for them. WICKED's probably got something worse planned for us" Thomas replied.  
"You're so good at easing fear there Thomas" Minho replied, then telling us to move on and try to drown out the screams. I made a step forward to find Newt stuck on the spot for a moment.  
"Hey Newt?" I asked looking at him trying to draw his attention back, nothing. Just as he had did back in the tunnel I grabbed onto his hand and led him forward to the best of my abilities.  
"Come on," I guided him. We both ran in silence as we caught up to the group and he eventually let go of my hand as he was brought back to earth.

"Told you, you'd do the same" he assured me. I felt myself speed up all of the sudden at the compliment,

"Is she even pausing for breath" I whispered a bit curious now about where that was coming from as the scream seemed to go on.  
"I don't think she has a choice" Thomas replied.

_Whoa hang on I've caught up to Thomas I'm actually getting faster_ I realized now seeing that I wasn't in the very back.  
"Look who finally caught up" he put in and I shoulder bumped him as best as I could running.

"Jerk" I laughed at him.  
"Loser..face" he tried to come back.

"How you holding up though?" he asked.  
"Everything hurts" I told the truth.  
"That's the fun part" he said sarcastically.  
"That's the fun part" I imitated him. Suddenly the screams came to an abrupt stop. It was very worrying at how quickly it cut off.  
"You see that?" Thomas asked me as he pointed forward, and in the distance I could see the outline of a little shack with what looked like a girl standing out of it.  
"You think that's Theresa?" Newt asked Thomas from behind me. Thomas nodded but then quickly corrected himself by saying

"No clue". Suddenly Thomas seemed insanely interested in checking out the building and even got his wish despite Minho's insistence to go as a group.

"This is bloody stupid I'll go with him" Newt offered.  
"No I've got this, but if I'm gone for over an hour or you hear me scream please come rescue me" Thomas told us before walking off.  
"Lets set up camp here for a bit then" Minho told us as we watched Thomas reach the shed safely. I immediately plopped onto the ground and flipped my pack around to use it as a pillow.  
"That was quick" Newt pointed out the obvious.  
"Yep good night" I told him as I closed my eyes but to my dismay sleep didn't come. I could hear him sit down next to me and we sat in an awkward silence for awhile. Finally though I couldn't take it as I flipped over to get a better look at him.  
"Have you had any flashback dreams?" I asked him.  
"Hmm" he replied looking down at me as he copied my position on the ground.  
"Can you remember anything?" I repeated. He shook his head and then let out a sigh as he looked up at the sky. It was an amazing view for being so far outside the city you could see every star.  
"I don't think I want to at the moment" he replied.  
"I have" I whispered to him and I could feel him look at me but my eyes stayed staring up at the sky.  
"Just little things nothing important. Just curious" I told him picking at a loose strand now on my shirt before resuming my stargazing.

"All those crazy things that happened to the planet and no aliens with all those stars out there. I'm a bit disappointed that we didn't get that apocalypse at least" I joked and Newt chuckled at that.  
"Well we can't get the apocalypse's we always dream of" he replied. The silence became comfortable after that but it was interupted by the sound of running footsteps. We both lifted our heads up from our makeshift pillows to see Thomas running closer to the city now at an unbelievable speed, and it looked like he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Everyone was on their feet shouting for him as we tried to catch up with him. Even I joined in.  
"THOMAS STOP!" I shouted at him and he did as he finally collapsed to the ground in a tired heap. We all gathered around him trying to give him some space.  
"What's going on you idiot! You made me run like someone was offering me cookies" I told him as I gasped for air.

"Sorry it was a bit traumatizing back there" he replied.  
"Traumatizing?" Minho asked. Thomas explained to us on how he had ran into that girl Theresa and that it had been some sort of trap where she was under WICKED's control.  
"Good thing we listened to you Tommy" Newt told him.  
"Yeah good that" he replied with no emotion in his voice. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
"I'm sorry" I instinctively whispered to him. I don't know why I said it but he just seemed so upset, that I had to comfort him.  
"It's fine" he lied to me and I gladly gave him his space.  
"I say we get some sleep while we can" I heard Minho whisper to Newt, and that we did.

"_Give it back to me now!" I shouted as I chased after these kids that were my age, which seems to be about 8? It was one of those rare moments where we actually got to act like children for once in this terrible place we had been sent to. There were two of them a boy and a girl both with brown hair and I was the odd one out with my dirty blonde hair, the girl with the black hair seemed to have no interest in socializing with us at the moment. _

_"Come on guys give it back it was one of mom's" I pleaded with them.  
"We're bored, and missed you so later" the boy replied. Things have been hard for us lately with WICKED running us all over the place, it was like they didn't want us to be together.  
"Hide and seek, not it" the girl shouted quickly doing the nose goes game that I for once didn't lose. We quickly hid as the boy began to count. I found a random closet and within minutes I was found.  
"You haven't found me if you can't catch me" I shouted at the boy quickly making a run for it before he tripped me with a smile on his face. I let out a huff and practically jumped back up.  
"Can I have it back now?" I asked I didn't plan on reading till later but it was a comfort to have it close by. The boy looked down at his feet for a minute.  
"You said it was mom's right?" he asked scratching the back of his head. I nodded.  
"Can I borrow this one and read it?" I hesitated for a moment before saying yes.  
"I've already read it actually, I'll reread one of the other six" I told him and he surprisingly gave me a hug.  
"Tripping me wasn't nice by the way" I snapped at him. _

_"Well you're it still" he replied sticking his tongue out at me.  
"JERK!" I name called him.  
"Loserface!"_

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed that and thank you all for your reviews and follows and favorites and I will try to update soon. Make sure to review if you like it! Reviews=fuel.**

**Guest(Chp1): Yay so glad you liked the cheese joke!.**

**Newtie: Thank you so much I'm glad I made her seem real because that is what I'm going for I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Absolutley Amazing: Thank you so much that makes me so happy and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Awesome Guest: Why thank you very much :3) (mustasche smiley face) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

There was a metallic ringing in my ear as I heard a beeping noise that woke me up.

"Nooooooo" I mumbled as almost all of our watches woke us up now with the tiny alarms they had on them. I let out a shiver pulling the thin sheet around me as I sat up and saw all the Glader's slowly waking up. As I glanced up at the sky I noticed how eerily dark it was and there was actually a slight wind.

_Storms probably coming_ I guessed as I quickly began packing things up. Whilst packing I couldn't help but give a curious look to the side at Thomas. Should I tell him about what I saw? Were they even real? I debated. I decided to hold back on this dilemma because it wasn't exactly a top priority at the moment.

_There'll be time...hopefully_ I told myself.

The wind seemed to pick up the more, the day passed on and we were now trying to walk with the wind without it pushing us over. I was almost shivering now as ridiculous as it sounded and reached back to try and get my sweater out of my pack but found it entirely covered in holes from when I tried to save Winston.  
"Damn it" I muttered just throwing it on the ground, I didn't need it anymore.

"Here" Newt had to shout now over the wind as he handed a sweatshirt to me.  
"You sure?" I asked taking it now before he said anything and sliding it on.  
"Wouldn't be offering if I wasn't" he nodded.

"Thank you" I replied feeling much better now, despite the slight sting in my cheeks as I felt the beginning of wind burn.

"Now if you have any hair ties you'll really be my hero" I joked to him as I held my hair back. He jokingly looked around in one of his pockets.  
"Sorry looks like my emergency hair tie pocket's all empty" he said.  
"I dethrone you then as my hero" I told him.  
"It was such a good pedestal to be put up on while it lasted" I noticed the distance now between us and the city and saw that we were practically a couple miles away.  
"Yes! We're almost there" I realized. We were making good time it was only the second day out of our two weeks.

"Trying to decide if that's good or bad" Newt added, and he had a point. We could be walking towards a city full of very hungry and insane cranks. Before I could respond back there was a resounding crack that went off right in front of us, then a burst of white light. I found myself flying backwards and landed with a painful thud on the hard desert floor and almost skidded to a stop. My ears were ringing and my head felt like it had been cracked open. I reached back and surprisingly didn't feel any blood but I still couldn't hear as I tried to get up. The whole world began to spin as I saw bright flashes of white crash down all around me. Everyone was making a run for it and those that were to slow were suffering the consequences.  
_Get up! Run Bri run!_ I shouted at myself, my running began as a mere stumbling. Finally I found my feet and was propelling myself forward in seconds. The city was barely visible as the wind brought up the sand making it feel like you were stuck in a cloud of dust. I tried not to let fear get the best of me because I knew that it would only slow me down. Buildings began to surround us now and I felt relieved for the moment as I saw that we were now in the city.

"Almost there, Almost there" I chanted as my hearing seemed to be coming back. At the first chance I got I practically dove into a building with an open door. Quick as I could I brushed myself off and took a look around and saw that it was most likely empty, then I glanced back out into the desert to see that I had actually outrun all of the Glader's for once, as I noticed their silhouettes through the dust cloud. My first priority was to let them know I had found shelter and as luck would have it right in the middle of the room there was an old flashlight.

_It's a trap_ I quickly realized at how this situation seemed to good to be true. I knew that the minute I turned the light on I would be letting any crank in the city know that dinner was ready.

"Shuck it" I just snapped at myself as I went and grabbed it and flickered the light on and off to catch the Glader's attention, which worked. Boy after boy came stumbling into the building and nearly collapsed with exhaustion the minute they were inside. Newt and Thomas dragged a half conscious Minho in, that looked like he was steaming.  
"Turn it off we're the last ones" Thomas assured me and I did as he said. A bolt of lightening struck down in the middle of the street and I felt a body press against me as I covered my face from the falling glass that rained down on us from the shattered windows, that broke from the noise. With that climatic strike of lightening everything was silent for a moment and then it finally began to rain outside. Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself against the wall with Newt protectively covering me. We were both practically shaking after what just happened.  
"Thanks" I whispered to him as he slowly stepped away from me and began brushing off any pieces of glass on him.  
"I just really like that sweatshirt and would hate to see it get damaged" he joked, making me surprisingly smile. The both of us leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground as we joined everyone else in silence and stared out at the rain trying to catch our breath. Soon people began to fall asleep from pure exhaustion and I know I really shouldn't have, especially after I practically put out a beacon to any cranks and my head smacked quite harshly against the ground minutes ago, but I did too.

_"Well guess it's my time to head out" the brown haired girl sighed as she looked at me and Thomas before getting the swipe, we were all a couple years younger now then our current age. I could tell there was fear in her eyes but she was holding it back to be brave in front of us. She was always like that being the eldest. WICKED had given us the lineup of what would happen to us as the maze trials began. First she'd go up, then in two years it'd be Thomas and I'd stay behind to keep an eye on the both of them to make sure everything ran smoothly with the first round of trials, all safe from behind a computer like the good little soldier I was._

_"Be safe, and please don't get yourself killed" was all I could mutter trying to sound funny. It was weird for the three of us having been together forever and we couldn't manage to say anything that felt meaningful._

_"What's the fun in that" the girl smiled at me giving my hand a squeeze._  
_"Looks like you're the oldest now Tommy" she said as she turned towards Thomas, out of the three of us they were the ones who looked the most alike, you could at least tell they were twins, and I think that's why they were so close. You know what they say, sometimes three's a crowd, and I was ok with being left out from time to time._  
_"Finally it took forever to get rid of you" he gave a small chuckle. In the background I could hear some muted voice over an intercom and I felt my throat clench up as I held back tears._  
_"We'll see each other soon right?" the girl asked us. It was a question of false hope but we had to answer yes to put some positive spin on this._  
_"Yeah" Thomas and I answered in unison with a nod of our heads._  
_"Then everything's going to be fine, we're saving the world" the girl finished. I could practically see her shaking now._

_"I love you guys" she almost whispered as she gave us both hugs._

_"I love you too" we replied back but it was a bit muffled as we hugged her so tightly._  
_"We'll be watching you" I told her._  
_"Bye" she said to the both of us as she walked off._

_"So it's you and me now kid" Thomas sighed giving me a lighthearted punch in the shoulder. _  
_"You and me now" I repeated copying the motion._

"Hey come on. Bri, come on open your eyes love" I heard an accented voice say off in the distance and then felt a slight pat on my cheeks.  
"Bri" the voice said a bit worried now and I slightly opened my eyes feeling very light headed.  
"There we go" it said relieved as I realized it was Newt, who's shoulder I had actually been sleeping on.  
"What happened?" I asked worried now as I clutched onto my head, trying to sit up.  
"Been checkin' on you every now and then, your breathing was very slow for a moment, gave me a bit of a scare. Should've made you stay up with me. We both took nasty hits to the head out there" he explained. I took a look around and saw that the others were still asleep minus me, Newt, Minho, Aris and Thomas. I felt a strange pain in my stomach as I saw him.

_I really need to tell him soon_ I reminded myself now. After that dream I was definitely sure of what I saw.

"Glad to see the flashlight didn't bring any cranks on us yet" I said to them as I saw the rising sun outside.

"We need to put a big emphasis on the yet part there" Minho groaned as he sat himself up. He was looking much better.  
"But we're glad you still did it, it brought us all back together again" Thomas complimented me.  
"Did we lose anyone?" I asked.  
"Seven" Newt put in. I nearly wanted to throw up at that number. We lost seven guys in less than an hour.  
"I'm sorry" I apologized to them knowing that it was a bigger loss to them then it was to me.  
"What do we do now though?" Aris asked the group.

"Easy get food and quickly" Minho answered.  
"There had to be some apocalypse preppers here. Maybe if we check some cellars we can find some canned food. That or we raid a hostess factory. If the rumors are true about their products having no expiration date I'm totally ok with basing our survival on eating twinkies. Never had one before but they sound amazing" I offered up for some advice but then realized I was rambling.  
"Food?" we heard an unfamiliar voice. All of us to looked up to find a head looking down at us. The first thing I did was grab a piece of glass that had fallen off of one of the windows and grabbed it in my hand ready for any attack.  
"Whoa not so fast there chica" the voice said from up above.  
"Who're you?" Minho asked. The owner of the voice dropped down from the ceiling revealing himself to be a man in his late 20's with tan skin.

"I'm Jorge and basically I'm king of the cranks down here" he introduced himself.  
"Right, I'm Minho King of the Maze of Misfit Boys" Minho shot back.  
"Hey" Newt reminded him.  
"And one girl" Minho corrected himself.  
"Lady" I corrected him suddenly deciding that I didn't like being called a girl.  
"Lady" he repeated with a sigh.  
"Could you tell your lady to put her weapon down then" Jorge nodded at Minho then glanced at the shard I had in my hands.  
"Yeah, seeing as there's a chance where you could snap and lurch on us cause you got a craving for eyeballs. I'm going to have to answer no" I retorted getting a tighter grip now on my makeshift weapon.  
"Hmmm eyeballs, those are good sometimes. Believe it or not eye color does have an effect on the flavor" He paused as if waiting for someone to laugh at him.  
"It's not my fault you all broadcasted your whereabouts. Now be a good host and learn how to share" Jorge told us and I felt guilty now of what I had done.  
"How many cranks are with you?" Newt asked quickly changing the subject.

"We're all cranks here hermano" Jorge answered back. Something was weird here. Either he was deeply infected with the Flare making him constantly cheery or he had the upper hand on us.  
"That's not what he meant" Thomas told him.  
"Maybe you should tell me a little bit about yourselves. See if we get along, but if anything bad starts to happen you all will seriously be at a disadvantage"

_Shiza he has backup_ I realized.  
"You must not be able to count, there's eleven of us and one of you. How about you tell us about yourself and how to get out of here slinthead" Minho insulted him. I could hear noises above us now.  
"I'm giving you ten seconds to apologize to me now" Jorge threatened. As he began to count down Jorge's back up became more visible to us. When he reached nine Minho attempted to apologize but it wasn't good enough for Jorge as all hell broke loose.

**Dun dun dunnn! I hope you all had a good Halloween guys I most definitely did. Plus I can see the floor of my room now which is a very big deal! Thank you all for the favorites/follows/reviews. Please review if you liked this chapter it would really make my day plus they really help fuel me! Plus if you ever wanna chat PM me if you wanna anyways have a magical day. **

ptl4ever419: **Yes she does and right now I'm trying to brainstorm what her relationship with Theresa would be like actually. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Drop it now girlie" a voice shouted behind me. Obeying the voice now I dropped my glass shard as Jorge's back up and the Glader's now watched in horror whilst Jorge was trying to beat Minho to a pulp.  
"Minho say it" Newt snapped at him.  
"I'M SORRY" he apologized holding his hands up in surrender towards Jorge.

"To late hermano" Jorge replied giving him another swift kick to the gut.  
"Stop, listen we're more valuable to you guys alive then dead" Thomas tried to bargain with him. That made Jorge pause mid kick as he turned towards Thomas.  
"And why's that?" he asked him. I looked at Thomas wondering what he was going to tell him to get us out of this.  
"Just give me ten minutes to talk with you...alone" Thomas told him. Jorge pondered it for a moment and then looked at his back up.  
"Any of these punks do anything funny, let the death games begin" he ordered them as him and Thomas left the room. Newt and I knelt down towards Minho to check on him as he sat up and spit out a bit of blood.  
"What're we going to do leader?" Newt asked him.  
"Right now Thomas is the leader not me" Minho admitted.  
"Well we need to sorta plan for something in case worse comes to worse" I whispered. I took a glance around the room at the people, basically holding us captive at the moment. We were way outnumbered and there was no chance in hell we could take them physically unless we obtained firearms.  
"Shut up and move away from each other" A man that look a bit older then Jorge, said as he came over to us and smacked Newt on the back of the head.  
"Hey!" I instinctively shouted at him standing up now and then regretted it.  
"You wanna say something?" he asked me, getting closer to me and lightly shoving me. I stayed silent as I could feel anger pulsing through me.  
_Stay calm stay calm_ I tried to remind myself but my anger got the best of me.

_8 pounds of pressure that's all it takes_ I remembered from the back of my head as I swung back and directly connected my fist with his collar bone feeling it break under impact. Part of me wanted to do more damage until something stopped me.  
"Stop now before you get yourselves killed" a strangely familiar female voice whispered behind me as I felt a very sharp and most likely very rusty object get held at the back of my neck. The doors opened and Thomas and Jorge had returned to find the man on the ground in pain. Thomas's eyes got wide at the sight and he turned to Minho and Newt who then pointed accusingly at me, to which I childishly stuck my tongue out at them.  
"What happened here?" Jorge asked with a chuckle in his voice. He seemed to have had a sudden change in mood.  
"I think she broke my chest" the man wheezed out  
"Collarbone actually, know your own anatomy slinthead" I commented. The person behind me gave me a warning thump on the back of the head.

"So what do we do now?" A man asked from across the room.  
"We give them some nice hospitality. Brenda, El, and I are gonna get them some food and then let them go on their merry way" Jorge explained. There were shouts of complaints from around us.  
"They'll overtake the three of you" the man pointed out.  
"Thanks for the math lesson but I think we've got this handled. Now go" he ordered slowly but surely they began to filter out giving us weary glances as they left the building. Now it was just Jorge, a pretty girl with dark hair that had to be Brenda, and the person behind me. Minho slowly got up and glanced at Brenda.  
"Hey" he said giving her a flirtatious nod making us all groan. The girl behind me removed her weapon. I glanced back at her and was shocked at the who I saw. It was the girl I had seen in my dream a while back. In the blink of an eye she looked up at me and gave me a look of recognition before quickly erasing it.  
"What?" she asked defensively.  
"Thanks" I muttered to her. If she was who I thought she was then she had just saved me from starting what would've been a massacre. Then she glanced behind me. I followed her line of vision as we saw the girl, Brenda, giving Thomas a quick kiss on the cheek making him freeze on the spot. We both let out a chuckle at the sight and then looked at each other again as if mentally saying _I know who you are. _She stayed close to me as we followed Jorge out of the building.  
"How much do you know?" she asked me.  
"I know who you are to me in a relationship sense and that's it" I explained to her. She looked down at her feet in disappointment.  
"Tommy?" she asked.  
"He knows nothing" I told her.  
"Just in case you can't remember...it's Elizabeth, but here you call me El ok?" she told me before running up ahead to help Jorge lead us into what looked like a subtrans station. For a moment though I was distracted as I saw my reflection in a window of one of the buildings. Surprisingly it was the first chance I had to actually look at myself. My hair was light brown, almost dirty blonde, and was an awkward length between long and shoulder length, my eyes were a blue green color, and my sunburned skin was fading back into a pale color with freckles here and there.  
"What you looking at?" Thomas voice interrupted me making me jump. Out of some forgotten habit I shoved him in the shoulder.  
"That, it's the first time I've really gotten a look at myself" I told him the truth and he looked at his reflection now. Although I knew he couldn't see it I noticed the minor similarities between us like our hair's current matching dishevelment, the dimples we got in our cheeks when we smiled, and our posture.  
"We are some sexy people" he said with a nod of his head before turning to me.  
"By the way...you broke a guys collarbone? Really? Was that necessary?" he asked trying to lead us forward now to meet up with the group.  
"I had to" he gave me a look and I returned it as we went below level now. I noticed Brenda staring at him and I nodded towards her making him give me a look saying _Shut up_.  
"Here" El said walking over to us with two opened cans. We both gladly took them and went to go sit down.  
"I'm actually going to take a second over here" Thomas told us walking off to the side. I saw the look of disappointment flash across El's face again. From what I could remember her and Thomas had been the closest between the three of us.  
"Come on" she sighed as she nodded her head to where the other Gladers were. I plopped down next to Newt and he nodded at me as he ate the chili like food. El took the spot on the other side of me and I noticed something different from our food choices.  
"You have more than me" I told her.  
"No I just took the beans out of yours" she said as if it was obvious.  
"What?" I asked. Then she looked sad again as she remembered that I was about as clueless as Thomas was about our past life.  
"You used to hate them. So I took them for you" she explained as she began to eat her meal.  
"Oh" I said stupidly trying to move on now. After we finished our meal in silence I went to go explore the little station we were in. I stopped at where you would usually hop on a train when it came to a stop and then jumped down onto the tracks looking down the tunnels.  
"Can't get these up and running again?" I asked anyone who was listening.  
"Any chance of them reviving was dashed long ago. You're more likely to find a gun then get on a train and gun's are mighty rare as well" Jorge shouted from up by the storage closet where him and a couple Gladers were taking some food out. Within a few minutes I found El by my side.

"Do you have any questions you want me to answer?" she asked now that we were alone. It sounded like something a mother would say.

"Where do I start?" I told her with a shake of my head. She was about to say something but was cut off by Newt.  
"We have flashlights now" he said as he hopped down onto the tracks with us and gave me one. The inner 9 year old in me lit it up and held it under my face as I tried to make a demonic voice and say "Hello, I want your soul". Newt gave me a look that just blatantly said He thought I was a weirdo, there was a moment of silence before El burst out laughing at my idiocy.  
"You're such a dork" she whispered to herself.  
"EL" Jorge shouted but it was too late as there was a sudden rumbling noise and suddenly we found our way back to the surface and the other Glader's blocked by fallen debris.  
"Shiza" El muttered as she ran to the wall blocking our path. Newt and I followed her trying to see if we could move things out of the way but there was no way anything was gonna budge.  
"Guess the cranks weren't as stupid as we thought they were" El said as she gave up. Newt and I looked between each other.  
"What now?" I asked the obvious. El let out a sigh and then began walking down the only path not cut off, and that was through the tunnel.  
"It circles round so we'll make it to the surface at some point" she explained making us follow her now.  
"The others though, our friends?" Newt asked.  
"Are big boys lets worry about ourselves though, because we are not alone down here. So be quiet" El told us and we obeyed. We didn't come to a stop until we ended up at a crossroads where there were tunnels before us going several different directions. Breaking the silence, there were maniacal screams off in the distance that made us pause our trek.

"Are those cr-?"  
"Shhh" El cut me off holding a finger up. You could practically hear a pin drop as we all strained our hearing. The screams and shouts seemed the be getting closer the more we stood still.  
"It sounds like a herd that's way past the gone. We need to hide" she whispered. To our right we found an empty train car that we squeezed into.  
"Ok here's the plan and you have to listen to everything I say, no arguments. These are all the weapons I can loan you. Most likely they can take down one crank at a time, if you have the chance. Going for the head will put them out as quickly as possible. They're not real people anymore, remember that" she instructed us as she handed us what looked like makeshift box cutter knives that had probably seen better days.

"We need to split up so they don't get us all at once, and there's a chance at least one of us can meet back up with Jorge. Rendezvous back here once the herd has passed you if we don't meet up after 15 minutes max try and find the other group, and no flashlights"

"You've got to be shuckin' kidding me with this. Splitting up?" Newt snapped at her.  
"Shut up and listen to me. I said no arguments. I'll distract them, you two find a place to hide" she gave us all a nod as she grabbed a discarded bottle.  
"Ready?" she asked.

_What a stupid question! Ready to try and not get killed?_ I wanted to snap at her. As if by some signal we all turned our flashlights off in unison. For a few mere seconds we were in pitch black darkness making me nearly have a heart attack as I thought back to the tunnels. Either I was with two people that really knew me or I might have accidentally been vocal at this sudden darkness but I heard two reassuring "shh's" and two hands grab mine.  
"Lets head out and hide" El promised as we snuck out of the car. My eyes began to adjust now and I could see shapes. To my right I saw moving forms coming towards us and off to the side of where we just came from there was a trash can that was probably used as campfire when people camped here. Slowly I moved towards it and ducked into it making myself as small as possible. I tried not to breath in to much as there was still ash in the bin. Suddenly the footsteps began to get louder as they approached my hiding spot. I was practically holding my breath now so I couldn't make any noise. then I heard the sound of glass breaking up ahead.  
"HEY! CRAZYS OVER HERE" El's voice shouted and then she began to run. The footsteps changed direction.  
_Why do they have to walk so shuckin' slow_ I complained as what sounded like the last of the Cranks were moving away from me. I began to lose what little vision I had and my ears were ringing, but I kept holding my breath.  
_Just do one quick breath, quiet as possible_ I told myself. I did a quick breath but accidentally inhaled some of the ash making me cough and there was a pause in the last pairs footsteps.

_No_ my eyes began to water at the thought of what was going happen next and I gripped onto my crappy knife. None of them were moving now. They seemed to be waiting for me to come out.  
"I heard you" one of them sang and it was a woman's voice. I could feel a presence looming above me and I didn't have the heart to look up.

_Please go away Please go away_ I pleaded.  
"It's better to get attacked by two of us then all of us. We'll be nicer to you" she joked. The presence reached down and began to pat my hair.

"You still have yours" it said. With adrenaline pulsing through me I used the element of surprise as I grabbed down on the persons arms and pulled them towards me while I thrust the knife up. There was a shudder worthy gurgle as the crank fell over bringing me along with it and I fell out into the tunnel with a loud clang. The woman who had spoken earlier lurched onto me and I tried to squirm out from under her. She was screaming in my face and scratching at me while I was trying to reach back for the knife. Suddenly she began attempting to bite me and I had to then focus more on holding her face back. And all at once she came to a stop and I pushed her off me to find Newt standing above me and knife less. My fight must've attracted a lot of attention because I could here fast footsteps coming towards us now.

"I'll be back, just stay there" he promised before I could say anything, as he dislodged the knife from the crank.  
"What're you doing?" I whispered to him.  
"Stay, I'll circle back" he snapped before running off making way to much noise by shouting insults at the Cranks to draw attention to himself and they followed him. Something about the fight with the crank had made me obey as I stayed put horror struck at what just happened. After what felt like five minutes I heard footsteps again.  
"It's me. I told you idiots to let me do the distracting" El's voice whispered to me.  
"Where's Newt, is he with you? He said he'd be back?" I asked her.  
"I'm fine thanks" she said a bit offended before offering me a hand up.  
"You're really grody" she pointed out at how I was covered in ash and blood and I just stayed silent. Was I supposed to hug her. I knew she was my sister but I just didn't have that feeling of recognition and home with her yet.  
"Ok then let's go" she sighed after my lack of response.  
"What about -"  
"No, we need to keep moving" she cut me off harshly. With a feeling of resistance I walked the other way.  
"He said he'd be back so I'm sure he's alive. He'd look for us!" I told her over my shoulder.

"Right, I'm that sure of people as well after knowing them, what? 4 days?" I could hear El mutter under her breath. Jorge had seemed to have given her all of the information in such a short amount of time.  
"A lot has happened" I snapped back. I felt the need to defend what I was feeling right now.  
"What do you think I've been up to"  
"Look this hasn't been the exact family reunion I would have wanted either ok. I'm sorry, that the world has gone to crap and none of us can remember anything but it's time to suck it up. Now please h-" I was cut off as I heard the sound of glass cracking under my feet. I lifted my foot up to see that I had stepped on a watch a, pink watch.  
_Stay calm that could mean anything _I had to reassure myself. A pair of feet appeared in front of me and I heard a sigh.  
"Thought I had lost that" Newt's familiar voice rang through the tunnel as he grabbed the watch.  
"But now it's useless cause someone stepped on it" he muttered. I shut him up as I threw my arms around him and hugged him, which he shyly returned at first.  
"Didn't want to lose another person" he whispered to me.  
"You're back on the pedestal as my hero at the moment" I whispered back to him which made him chuckle.  
"Yes that was my plan all along love" he joked.  
"Both of you are" I corrected myself as I turned towards El.

**Awwww they hugged yay and omg longest chapter so far awesomeness. So I now have visuals for El and Bri though. My fancast for El is Leven Rambin with her Brown hair and Bri is Elizabeth Lail (who is absolutley adorable)!. And I finished death cure this week man my feels. Speaking of feels has did you see the new Hobbit trailer ahh my little durin bebes. Oh big hero six come outs now two kinda really excited for that actually I hope it's good. Anyways thanks so much for the follows and favorites and if you could review and tell me if you liked this chapter that would be amazing. Hope you have a magical day my lovelies.**


	9. Chapter 9

After the three of us had taken a chance to catch our breath we continued our walk through the tunnels and so far hadn't run into anymore Cranks.

"Why do I have to lead again?" I asked attempting to walk backwards now in the dark tunnel as I looked at Newt and El following close behind me with low grade weapons in hand.  
"You're covered in Crank blood if any more of them try and catch us by our scent you'll run them off course" El explained.

"Awesome really glad for my lack of showers now" I joked with her turning back around feeling uneasy about it. I didn't like being the leader or at least knowing that people were following me, because if something bad was going to happen it was going to be my fault for leading us the wrong way.  
"You're doing fine I think I know where we are going now" El replied as if she had read my thoughts.  
"Keep going straight" she continued.  
"So how do you two know each other?" Newt asked the two of us. El and I both looked at him.

"I am not that oblivious" he shrugged glancing between us now.  
"Well I'm pretty sure that she's my sister" I explained.  
"I am her sister" El corrected me.

"Oh" he replied shortly.  
"Yep" I nodded at him.  
"And Tommy's our brother. We're triplets" El blurted out as if she needed to get it off her chest.  
"Bloody amazing" he said sarcastically now making a motion for us to lead on. There was something about his tone that made me feel like something was off.

"I only know all of this because I've been getting my memories back lately, I didn't know this before hand" I tried to explain to him.  
"Ok then" he just replied holding his hands up in defense and we stared at each other for a moment as my mind went blank at what to say next.  
"There's probably someone out there for you" El put in breaking our little stare off. That wasn't what I wanted her to say. With the state of the Scorch, it started to make things obvious to us that the world was not what we thought it was.

_Or not_ we all seemed to think.  
"It's not going to matter unless we keep moving and get ourselves cured" Newt reminded us.

"You're right" El agreed. It was like they didn't want to feel any emotions at the moment.

"Ok come on give me that sweatshirt you're wearing I'll lead now" El sighed as it seemed I was leading to slowly for her now. Obediently I took it off and gave it to her as she slipped it on before leading the way. The tunnels were a lot chillier now.  
"You're cold?" Newt asked me as my teeth chattered a bit and I nodded as an answer.  
"Unless it's a blazing inferno I'm always just a bit on the chilly side" I told the truth. There was an awkward silence between us now as we followed El's barely visible form in the dark.  
"I don't care, at the moment, if there's someone out there waiting for me because there's no use in getting my hopes up. We all had our memories wiped for a reason and if I've lost the memory of seeing my family die then..." he sighed as he tried to think of something to say.  
"I had a friend, my best friend actually, he died while we were leaving the maze but, before we did he had a chance to get some of his memories back. He warned us that the world outside of the maze was worse then we would ever think. None of us believed him but now, I can see why he warned us. There's been some rough spots I had to go through but I've pulled through them once and I'll do it again god damn it if I have too. In the end if there's no one out there for me, I know that I have my family from the maze still. That's why we all have to make it" he vented. I was awestruck at how he had opened up to me.

_Say something stupid_ I had to motivate myself as the silence seemed to stretch on.  
"Good that" I used some simple Glader terminology and then cringed at how stupid that sounded compared to what he just said.  
"Yeah" he responded knowing that I had meant well as his voice took on a more gentler tone. Suddenly I realized how close we were walking to each other now as our bare arms bumped against each other.  
"Oh sorry" I quickly apologized stepping to the side.  
"I hope we do all make it as well, because if there is one thing I'm scared of, besides the dark, it's being stuck here and being alone" I whispered the truth to him. With everything happening, this chance to walk without interruption from anything dangerous, I was now able to think about how terrifying our situation was, and that if I was all by myself in this world with the my memories the way they were I would go mad.  
"You won't" he promised giving my hand a light squeeze now as once again we had inched towards each other.

"I think this is a bad habit" I apologized again trying to put some space between us not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.  
"It is, you did that all the time when we went on walks. I think it's cause you wanted to try and make sure all three of us could walk on the sidewalk together" El put in. My ears pricked up suddenly as I began to hear something strange.  
"Yes we're close come on" El assured us as she picked up speed. We ran down one tunnel and walked up a couple flights of stairs. Suddenly a mix of artificial light and slowly fading sunlight hit us as we made it above surface and we were in a glass box in the middle of an atrium and there was music playing that almost vibrated the windows. El looked off to the corner at a camera and made a hand gesture as one of the windows automatically slid open letting us through.

_"Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it  
Come on and find it  
Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine  
And you look so divine__"_ I could hear the lyrics ring out through the building as a sort of dance worthy tune, played.I took a full view of the place and saw that it was a mixture of storefronts and overgrown plants that definitely had the advantage now over the building. The window we came in through slid closed behind us.  
"What?" Newt asked looking at El who had a genuine relaxed smile on her face now.  
"We're safe for now let's wait for everyone else to get down here" El told him, and wouldn't answer any questions from there.

_"I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it  
If you like it, yeah-eh  
Hey (hey) It's your business if you want some  
Take some, get it together, baby_

_Come and get your love  
Come and get your love__" _

The music continued playing and I found myself swaying along to it.  
"This is the first genuine music I've heard in ages, ever actually" Newt admitted, slowly bobbing his head along. For some strange reason I grabbed his wrists and began to move them in tune with the song, in a sort of dance like movement.  
"I'm not dancing" he told me with a smirk on his face.  
"You know you wanna" I suggested. With a roll of his eyes he got off his spot on the wall and we did some weird sort of pairs dancing as the song broke into this interlude. Surprisingly Newt lifted up his arm making me spin under it.  
"Ooh very nice dance moves" I commented jokingly.  
"Ok I'm joining you nerds" El said with a sigh as we let her join.  
"I'm joining too" we heard Minho from behind us, catching us by surprise. We all turned towards him to find almost all of the Gladers, that were still alive, and Jorge.

"Well looks like you shanks finally decided to show up" Frypan commented from his spot next to Minho.

"We just took the interesting route" Newt sighed.  
"Yeah, you guys really missed out on the fun" I added sarcastically, watching as Newt bro hugged his friends and I stood to the side nodding my head in greeting at everyone. I'm pretty sure I haven't made it to the stage of bro hugging yet with these guys. I looked to El to find her counting off the people we had.  
"Jorge, what happened to Thomas and Brenda?" she asked worriedly.

"They got cut off from us well hermana" he explained.  
"We're looking for them first chance we get tomorrow" Minho said.  
"If we make it through the night" Jorge interjected.  
"This'll be a cheery slumber party then" I accidentally said out loud as Jorge was leading us towards what looked like a huge department store. Our group was starting to split off now.  
"If we're worried about surviving why the bloody hell are you blasting music then?" Newt asked.

"Well blasting it lets people know we are here" Jorge answered vaguely.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"By letting people know we are here we're technically tricking them into thinking this place is full of cranks from my group. So anyone or any group who passes by isn't going to think about trespassing if they think this place is full of people ready for attack"  
"Meaning that there's more groups then just yours?" I asked feeling shocked now at exactly how many people were trapped in the Scorch.  
"Yep chica. I let it get known long ago that this is my hideout for my crew" and then he drifted off.  
"Unless-" Newt prodded most likely noticing that there seemed to be more that needed to be said.

"Unless word starts spreading that Brenda, El, and I just went AWOL"

"So that's why we need to survive the night" I summarized.

"You got it"

"Until the morning we'll hide out in this building. There's other stores you can check out and sleep in for the night but don't stray to far. In the morning we'll meet back here" El advised us.

"Most of us parked it at a book store where it's quiet and easier to get some sleep" Minho added.

"If you show it to me I'll follow you there. I'm about to pass out at any moment. Unless you guys need help?" I asked Jorge and El who looked ready for the long night ahead of us.

"We'll be on lookout. If anyone does break in hopefully we can trick them. People will respond better to us then you guys" Jorge explained.  
"Lead the way then Leader" Newt said turning towards Minho with a yawn.

"You betcha" Minho nodded his head at us leading us back out into the atrium. While walking back through the store, I paused as something sparkly caught my eye. We were in an area full of jewelry now and there was a necklace that was a gold chain with a small ruby heart on the end of it. I glanced at the original price it had been and whistled.  
"What the hell" I muttered as I grabbed it from the display case.  
"That's stealing" Newt whispered from behind me making me jump. I lightly punched him in the arm as he laughed at me.  
"Well let the authority's take me away then" I smirked at him, trying to unclasp the necklace now so I could put it on.  
"I think you're off the hook" he whispered to me. God this necklace was impossible to put on.  
"Let me help" he offered and I gave him the necklace. Expertly he was able to unclasp it without any stress.  
"I loosened it for you" I blushed in embarrassment. He nodded and I turned around as he slid it on. I felt a shiver down my spine as his hand accidentally brushed against the back of my neck. I must have shivered on contact because he immediately pulled away.

"Sorry are my hands cold?" he apologized.  
"No it's ummm" I didn't know how to explain it without sounding creepy, it had felt like butterfly's in my stomach. The butterfly's seemed to have intensified their fluttering as I turned around and bumped into Newt's chest. We both backed away and blushed. Well, I did for sure.  
"Hello?" Minho asked walking towards us, he must have not known we had stopped.  
"Sorry we're catching up, I wanted the necklace" I explained.  
"And it looks so amazing with your whole outfit. Stop flirting with each other, I know it's fun but I thought you guys were tired?" he asked and there was an annoying smirk on his face as Newt and I both burst out at him.

"We are not flirting"  
"Shut the shuck up, I can't help a person?" With no response Minho turned back around and led us to the book store. Newt and I were avoiding any types of contact. The walk to the bookstore was short and in little hidden corners you could find the Glader's quietly snoozing.  
"Bookstore sweet bookstore. I'm off to bed soo night night, sleep tight don't, you know let the grievers bite your butt or something like that" Minho gestured to the place as he turned down a line of shelves. Amazingly there were still books left on the shelves and there just seemed to be a cozyness about it. Even the loud music Jorge was jamming seemed drowned out. I glanced at one of the shelves to take a look at the titles they had on hand.

"I know these" I gasped in excitement as I looked at one of the books on the shelf. Making a grab for it. There was a loud shhh that rang out through the store. With a smile on my face I opened the book quickly and inhaled the smell of a new book. I could feel eyes boring into me and I looked to my left to see Newt.

"Don't judge me" I said as Newt gave me a look.  
"What's this?" he asked looking at it over my shoulder and I showed him the title.  
"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Sounds entirely fictional"  
"And you used to live in a maze where the walls changed everyday, not to mention we are fending ourselves off from zombies" I corrected him.  
"Yeah well..." he tried to come up with a comeback.  
"I think my mom used to read these to me" I told him, what I was guessing as I clutched it to my chest.  
"You should keep it" he advised and I nodded as an answer.

"Look at me I'm on a roll with this whole stealing thing" I shoulder bumped him. There was a moment of silence between us.  
"Well good night" I told him walking off now to find a place to sleep.

"Night" he said scratching the back of his head now as he walked in another direction. I don't know why, it may have been a forgotten memory but something told me there were little couches you could lounge on in these stores. I was lucky that my guess had been correct and no one else had found it.

_Well almost no one else _I thought as I found Newt.  
"I can't get rid of you" he chuckled as we glanced at the lone couch in what looked like a cafe.  
"You take the couch, there's probably another here somewhere" he offered ready to walk off somewhere else.  
"No" I answered out of kindness because in all honesty the couch sounded heavenly right now.  
"Back at the house you had the chance to sleep on a bed before we left and you didn't take it" he reminded me.  
"Well if you're gonna be that insistent" I yawned plopping down onto it and curling up.  
"You gave in quickly" he muttered.  
"Well we could share" I offered scooting my legs in a bit more.  
"I'm to tired to argue and be polite" he yawned again causing a slight domino effect as I yawned now and he plopped down on the other side, pulling his legs in, making sure we had an equal amount of space on our sides of the couch.  
"Night"  
"Night" we said to each other.

_I sat in a window seat stairing out onto a rainy forest as I bit my lip in irritation.  
"I don't get it" I shook my head as I looked at the girl across from me with black hair that was absolutely gorgeous.  
"Look they just choose me to go up with him. There's no reason to it. If they choose you, you wouldn't even remember you're siblings anyways if you went up there. It's much better to make sure we are all ok if you stay here" she explained avoiding my eye contact for some reason.  
"It's not just group B that they're denying me from though, it's group A as well" I snapped at her. I felt terrible for being so angry. But it was just that they had built us all up for this for years and now it was like I was going to play no part in any of it.  
"I don't want to be left behind though. I feel like I'm worth more than this. I don't want to be the good little soldier on the side. I want to fight! It's like I'm nothing to them. I've done all they asked of me, I barely remember my parents because of them and it's just..." I vented. The girl patted my hand and then glanced at the bedroom door. She held a finger up and walked towards it. Before closing it she checked the hallways and then walked back towards me.  
"Do you really want to know why they want you to stay behind?" she asked me, whispering now.  
"I thought you didn't know" I replied back leaning in now.  
"I didn't put two and two together until now" she explained. I nodded at her wanting her to go on. _

_"The other day Tom and I, we heard some things they were saying behind closed doors. They were talking about us and something called the blueprint? But they talked about how they needed a spare. That if all else failed with the others, the spare would be there to make sure everything hadn't gone to nothing and it could help them fulfill the blueprint. That's you Bri, that's why they won't let you leave. You need to be kept alive" _

_"Then that means we're not as confident with all of this as we think we are" I told her.  
"It's bad out there, we're all desperate to save the world" the girl shook her head leaning back against the window. I gave her a sad smile.  
"What?" she whispered.  
"Well you know what they say Teresa. 'WICKED is good'" I mocked for her_

**Hello there I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like always if you did please review and tell me what you think. And look Bri and Newt are kinda getting all fluffy and cutesy together now. I think my ship name for them would be Brewt. Btw it's apparently the 25th anniversary of the Little Mermaid. Hooray happy anniversary Ariel! And Imma go so Big Hero 6 real soon and I'm supes excited cuz well it's Disney and I worked the panel for it at SDCC and that was just really cool. Anyways have a lovely day readers!**

**olympusrox123: Ahhh I know Idk how I'll handle Battle of the five armies. I'll probably try not to see it at midnight so I can pay attention to everything and not almost fall asleep a couple times like I did with Desolation of Smaug mainly it was cuz of Benny's lovely voice though it kept lulling me to sleep. But thank you so much for the review it meant so much to me and I hope you enjoyed this chp!**


End file.
